


Avoiding Drunken Nobility

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks the coffee shop should be open after the royal wedding.  Rhodey doesn't want to deal with the drunken nobility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Drunken Nobility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Sam/Rhodey Fairy tale, coffee shop

“Do you think we should just stay open until after the royal wedding?” Sam asked, during one of their slow periods. The wedding was a few weeks away, but the town was already gearing up for it. Nobles were already arriving for it.

“Do you really want to be dealing with drunk nobles?” Rhodey asked.

Sam considered. "No, but we probably will when we open in the morning. There’s a royal breakfast.“

Rhodey sighed. "They should have sobered up by then. All those fancy clothes and they can’t wear the same thing to the breakfast that they wore to the wedding.”

Sam looked at Rhodey, because seriously, some of the royals would probably be drinking while their servants dressed them.

“Hell. If you want to be open, then you can take that shift, but you need to find people to work it and I’m going to sleep.”

Sam snorted, but declined to point out that Rhodey had a hard time sleeping without him. Instead he simply made a noise of agreement.


End file.
